


What a Pun-derful Beginning

by simonsprettyface



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mundane!AU, Musician Simon, blood mention, jace tells terrible jokes and simon begrudgingly falls for him anyways, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: What do you call a lonely cheese? Provolone.





	What a Pun-derful Beginning

This is where Simon was in his element, where he felt right. Just him and his guitar and the people of the Hunter’s Moon watching him as they sipped their drinks. What more did he need? The lights were nice and dimmed, everyone seems entranced in his voice, he felt lost in his own music. So lost, in fact, that he didn’t realize that one of his strings had snapped right in the middle of Royal Blue and ripped his hand wide open.

He felt the blood before he felt the pain, it was hot and it dripped down his hand and he stopped to examine it. His eyes grew wide at the nauseating sight and he looked up in panic, not really knowing what to do. He laughed awkwardly and started to try to fix it so he could continue, the show must go on and all that. It was almost impossible with the amount of blood that was coming from him, but the faster he could fix it the faster he could finish his set and go to the hospital.

“So I’ve been reading this book about anti-gravity. It’s impossible to put down!” Simon heard coming from the speakers next to him and he looked up, confused, to see a blond man at the microphone. The man turned to look at him for a moment with a shit-eating grin as everyone groaned. “A ham sandwich walks into a bar and orders a beer. The bartender says, ‘Sorry we don’t serve food here.’.” Another wave of groans filled the room and Simon rolled his eyes, but at least the focus wasn’t on his bloody mess anymore so who was he to complain?

“Why do chicken coops only have two doors? Because if they had four, they would be chicken sedans!” was met to a room full of boos. Maia threw a dirty rag and booed louder at “a termite walks into a bar and asks, ‘Is the bar tender here?’” and blondie just winked at her.

Every single pun and bad joke was met with more and more boos, even Simon chiming in after a while. It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful for the man, he was, but the jokes were just so bad. It was like he had every terrible pun in the world memorized for just an occasion like this. “What do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire? Frostbite.”

With that, Simon got up and carefully pushed him aside. “Okay, I think that’s enough,” he chuckled, getting a good look at the man and smiling softly. He was a lot cuter than he was funny, he had to give him that. He started to play again once the man sat down, deciding to just play one last song before ending the show. He held his hand as he went to leave and the gorgeous man walked up to him, pushing a hand through his hair.

“Let me walk you to the hospital,” he said and Simon was almost too tired from bloodloss to turn him down. So instead they walked to the emergency room together and he quickly learned that the man’s name was Jace. “I’m not a comedian,” he said as he watched Simon get stitches in his hand, smiling.

“You could’ve fooled me, ‘What do you call a lonely cheese? Provolone.’ was killer,” Simon teased, smirking. “Sorry for booing, by the way. It’s just… it was so bad. Absolutely terrible,” he said, bursting out laughing when Jace looked so hurt and offended. “Thank you though. For saving my show. What could I do to make it up to you?”

“I mean, you could take me on a date,” Jace said like it was nothing, shrugging.

“On one condition: you’re not allowed to make any jokes.”


End file.
